


af·ter·glow

by The_Onyx_Moon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clothed Sex, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thor's a whore, Unrequited Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Onyx_Moon/pseuds/The_Onyx_Moon
Summary: Thor - the whore - Odinson has been your best friend since high school. He’s the one you go to for everything - so when your relationship of three years goes up in flames, you run straight into Thor’s arms…and…his bed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, everyone, the story we’ve all read over and over and over again but I still can’t resist writing. I had a lot of fun writing this and cannot wait to show you where it goes. This is also my very first time writing Thor! It’s a little OOC, I think, but this is a modern AU, so I thought I’d play around with it all. Lemme know what you think.

Thor Odinson has been your best friend for as long as you can remember.  His family moved in next door your sophomore year of high school, and from the first time you made him laugh his all too dorky laugh, you knew the two of you were going to be inseparable.

His smile is infectious, he always knows exactly what to say, and he gives the absolute best bear hugs.  Any time someone made you cry, he would offer his shoulder to cry on and his fist to knock the offending party into next week.

He’s the best friend a girl could ask for.

He’s also the biggest man whore you’ve ever met in your life.

Once the two of you moved into college together, it just stuck.  Your home became a revolving door of bimbos and sorority girls alike, all leaving sated and entirely too bubbly for your liking.  Half the time, he’d rope you into his excuse to get them out of the house, claiming that you needed his help with studying or something completely unbelievable.  But they believed him every time.  Of course, they did.  Thor oozed a charm unmatched by any man in a 50-mile radius and he could get whatever he wanted.

It isn’t any surprise to you when a bombshell of a woman waltzes out of his room this morning, flashing you a dazzling smile.

“Good morning!”  She greets in the same high voice you heard moaning all night long.  “You must be the sister,”  she offers her hand and her name which you forget in an instant, all together to stuck on the ‘sister’ comment.  Plus, you’d stopped learning their names after a few months.  Too many to keep track of.

“Yup, that’s me.  Y/N the sister.  Nice to meet you.”  You push the box of cereal and milk her way as she slides into a chair across the table from you.

You’d become all too accustomed to having breakfast with a different woman every day, though it had been rockier in the beginning.  After enough time, however, you learned to lean into it and kill Thor’s conquests with kindness knowing that as soon as he rose and made his way into the kitchen, their fantasy would end and he would send them on their way.  It was only fair you extend them a little bit of kindness to soften the blow.

She politely turns down the cereal, claims it doesn’t fit within her diet restrictions, and you resist the urge to roll your eyes.

You’re saved from biting back any snarky comment at the sound of a loud, masculine yawn as Thor makes his way towards the kitchen.

“Mornin’, ladies.”  He greets, winking at the woman across from you.  This time you don’t hide the roll of your eyes nor the quiet and very unladylike snort at his ‘charm’.

“Mornin’ _bro_.”  You fix him with your gaze, eyebrow cocking as you emphasize the word, then dart your eyes to the woman then back to him before cocking your head.

“Sis.”  He smirks, not feeling an ounce of shame as he flashes perfectly white teeth.

“It’s just so sweet that you still live with your sibling!”  Last night’s screamer pipes up, droning on about how sexy it is for a man to be involved with his family.  Thor doesn’t hear a word, however, his eyes still glued to yours as the two of you have a silent conversation.

Even without words, you know exactly what he’s asking of you.  With yet another roll of your eyes and wave of your spoon as you rise to put your bowl in the sink, you allow him to rope you into your least favorite part of the mornings.

“Well, last night was an absolute blast.”  He begins.

“I’ll say.”  His chest puffs up at the satisfied tone in her voice, the way she undresses him with her eyes.  Though it has to be easy work for her, considering he’s shirtless.

You were more than used to this, having tried to lay some ground rules about being properly clothed around the house but gave up after about a year.  Not that you blamed him.  If you had a body like that, you’d want to flaunt it too!

“So, any plans for today?”  The poor girl asks.  You almost pitty her.  Almost.

“Yeah, actually.  Y/N needs help getting some stuff from her ex’s place.”  He spins the lie easily enough, shrugging lightly.  “You can understand how terrible of a brother I would be if I didn’t tag along and threaten to castrate the bastard, right?”

It takes everything you have not to gag as the woman swoons over his ‘protective big brother’ act, cracking his knuckles and being none too subtle about flexing his muscles.  She understands, of course, giving him her number and making him promise he’ll call.  

He won’t.

It takes 30 minutes before he can get rid of this one, giving you plenty of time to run upstairs and get ready for work.  By the time you return, Thor is fully clothed as well, grabbing his bag and tossing your car keys your way.

“Your turn to drive.”

“Oh, no you don’t!”  You retaliate, hanging your keys back on the hook and tossing him his own.  “You used me as your bailout today.  I even lost some of my favorite cereal to that barbie doll.  It’s  _your_  turn.”

“But you said the same thing last week!  You just want an excuse not to drive!”

“Thor, you are the worst back seat driver in the history of back seat drivers.  Of  _course_  I want an excuse not to drive you!”  He grumbles at your tone, narrowing his eyes as he mulls it over before finally unlocking his car.

“Fine.  But it’s not my fault I get laid more than you.”  You wince dramatically at that, laying a hand over your heart.

“Low blow, Odinson!”

“What?  I’m not wrong, am I?  You would think the one who’s actually _in_  a relationship would be getting laid more often - not the full-time bachelor.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Just get me to work before I bite your head off due to my overactive and underused libido!”  His nose wrinkles as he rolls to a stop at a red light, facing you fully.

“Ew, I don’t want to hear that from my sister!”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“You know you want to.”  You feign a gag at that, holding Thor’s work satchel to heave into it.  He laughs, letting up on the brake as the light turns.  “Oh, shut up.  Everyone wants a piece of this.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Odinson.  Maybe it’ll make it true.”  He glares at you playfully from the side of his eye while trying to pay attention to the road and chuckles ruefully.

“So how’s that going, anyway?”  You cock your head in lew of asking ‘what’, but the blonde gives you a look saying he doesn’t buy your innocence.  “You know.  You and Quill?”  You know he’s heard your sigh at your boyfriend’s name, but explain none the less.

“I dunno?  I haven’t seen Peter in a few days…I mean, we text all the time, and he calls every day but…”

“But when’s the last time he scratched that itch?”  You stare blankly at him.  “Ya know, hit a home run?  Took you to pound town?”  Still, you stare.  “Y/N.  When’s the last time he fucked you?”

“I know what you meant, Thor!”

“Ok, ok!  Your silence could’ve convinced me otherwise!  Besides, how was I to know you hadn’t re-virgin-ized or some shit?”

“You’re repulsive.”

“You love it.”  He laughs at your noncommital grunt, then sombers suddenly.  “So what’s your plan?”

God, he knows you so well.

“Well,”  you could’ve told him there was no plan, but he would’ve just shut that lie right the hell down.  “I may or may not be surprising him tonight.”  Your best friend’s eyebrow quirks at that.

“Oh?  Does this surprise include that lingerie that can get a man’s blood pumping?”

You smirk at that, casting a glance his way that confirms his suspicions.  Anyone else saying that to you would be weird, but this is  _Thor._   He’d seen you in your underwear more times than you could count and it was never weird.  And you’d seen him in the same state of undress, but your friendship came first and the two of you were able to look at each other with calculated eyes.  In fact, Thor was the one who offered you the set in question one day at the mall.

You’d been looking for a perfect set for your third anniversary with Peter, Thor tagging along at the promise of stopping by Gamestop.  He saw it before you did, holding it up before you and pointing out how the cut would do your curves nothing but good and the color would contrast your skin tone just right.  Of course, he was right.  And after your entire anniversary was spent in Peter’s bed, shower, and even floor, you bought Thor many drinks in thanks.

The rest of the drive is full of more sexual innuendos, inside jokes, and laughter pumping you up for the rest of the day.  You bid Thor goodbye as you park downtown and the two of you head to your separate work buildings.

The morning is full of boring meetings and business calls, but you can’t be bothered by it all - your mind too preoccupied by the lacy underwear set sitting in your bag.  You’d told Thor not to wait up for you, that you’d hail a cab to Peter’s after work and hopefully spend the majority of the night in his arms.

The day is uneventful, and the second the clock strikes five, you rush for the bathroom to change.  In your excitement, you almost take out your work bestie Brunnhilde Valkyrie.  Though she absolutely hates the name and insists on going by her nickname.

“Oh my god, sorry Val!”  You apologize, trying desperately to get your heart rate under control.  She picks up on your energy in an instant.

“Ooo, someone looks excited.  Are you finally gonna surprise Peter tonight?”  You roll your bottom lip between your teeth to bite back your smile.  Her eyes dart to your sudden change of attire and wonder what lies beneath.  “Please tell me you’re wearing the undies you told me about.”

“Guilty as charged!”  She returns your smile, picking up her own wild energy.

“You’ll have to let me know how it all goes!  And if you aren’t sore and sleep deprived at your desk tomorrow morning, I’m deeming it a total failure.”

“Yikes, no pressure then, huh?”  The two of you share a giggle before she’s shooing you to the elevator and making you promise you wouldn’t do anything she wouldn’t do.  But then again, Val’s always been wild, so that particular list is pretty short.

* * *

The cab drive goes by quickly, your nerves ramping up with every passing block.  You tip generously, probably too generously, but you couldn’t give less of a shit.  After a couple of incredibly long months, you were finally going to get  _laid_.  You could hardly contain yourself.

You tap the code into Peter’s building and bound up the stairs, taking a moment before knocking when you reach his door to catch your breath.  His favorite classic rock is blaring loudly behind the door and you giggle to yourself.  When he plays his music this loud, he’s always working out, or the two of you are tangled in each other.  You bite back a smile at the thought of him sweaty and shirtless behind that door, his endorphins and adrenaline so high he’ll probably throw you into the bed the second he sees you.

You rap your knuckles against the wood loudly, doubting he’ll hear you, but trying anyway.  After a few seconds and knocking again to no avail, you try the doorknob.  As always, it gives way - Peter’s always and forever forgetting to lock the door.

“Pete?”  You call out, setting your bag down just inside the door.  “Baby, it’s me!”  Your voice is loud, carrying well over the music, and in a matter of moments it’s paused and he comes running out of his room in a pair of low slung gym shorts, looking incredibly out of breath.

“Y/N?  B-babe, what’re you doing here?”  You hesitate at his surprise, knowing this is what you’d been going for but…he seemed a little more panicked than pleasantly surprised.

“Just surprising my boyfriend.”  You answer smoothly, not letting on your worry.  You shed your coat slowly,  revealing your favorite jeans and strappy crop top.  The denim hugs your curves just right, as does the low cut top and you watch him swallow heavily, his Adam’s apple bobbing lightly.  “I hope I’m didn’t come by at a bad time?”

“Well, I uh, actually, I’m a little busy at the moment…”  You drop your seductive tone at his answer, suddenly feeling very naked.

“Too busy for your girlfriend?”  You ask, a little perturbed, your hands finding your hips.  “You girlfriend who is in clothes that are practically painted on with a purse full of condoms and your favorite lingerie set?”

Again, he gulps.

“Uh…y-yeah?”

Silence looms as your face pinches, confusion washing over you.

“I’m sorry…what?”  The look he regards you with lets you know that he is very well aware of just how much trouble he’s in.  “Peter Quill, what the fuck has gotten into you?”

He opens his mouth to answer, hands winding in front of his shorts and you notice for the first time since you’ve arrived that he’s hard.   _Oh_ , you think smugly,  _I really turned him on that fast?_   You take a step forward, confidence returning as you run your hands up his arms to settle on his shoulders.  He’s staring at you, eyes fixed on your painted lips, and panting lightly at your proximity.  He tries your name again, desperate to put some space between you when your blood runs cold at a sudden,  _feminine_  voice.

“Quill, would you get back here already, I’m going to start up again without you.”

Peter’s eyes fall shut, his breath catching the moment he knows you’ve found him out.  Without a second thought, you knock him out of the way and storm towards his bedroom.  You ignore his desperate calls of your name and slam the door open to see a fully naked woman sprawled on his bed.

She has the decency to looked shocked at someone who is definitely not Peter coming inside.

“Who the fuck are you?”  You screech before you can stop yourself.  You see red, and not just at the tips of her perfectly wavy hair.

“Gamora.”  She answers matter-o-factly and for a moment you have to admit that the woman’s got balls.  “And you are?”

Pain flashes through your jaw as you grit your teeth, fist squeezing the handle until it bites into your palm.  You’re struck dumb at her audacity, frozen in place until Peter places his hand on your shoulder and dares speak your name. 

Finally, you inhale sharply through your nose and regain your bearings.

The slap that lands across Peter’s cheek seems to echo in the quiet apartment and you revel in the feeling that lingers against your palm.

“Leaving.”  You hiss at him, storming towards the door and ignoring every pleading cry that escapes his sorry lips.  Grabbing your bag and jacket, you slam the door behind you and head towards the nearest bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who said this was a slow burn? not me, that’s for sure!

Thor doesn’t expect you to come home tonight.  You know he doesn’t expect you to come home tonight.  He thinks you’re too busy getting your brains screwed out, but then how could he know what had happened?

Still, seeing him making out with a strange woman on your sofa isn’t the first thing you want to see upon walking inside your own home.  It sends all too recent and familiar flashes of the woman on Peter’s bed running through your mind.

“Oh great,” you groan, tossing your bag none too quietly on the floor before letting the door shut behind you.  “Company.”

“Y/N!”  Thor grunts in surprise, all but knocking the mystery woman off his lap.

“Y/N?”  She asks, suddenly panicked as she struggles to right herself.  “Who’s Y/N?”  Her eyes go wide as she looks to you, notices what you’re wearing, and the scowl on your face as you make your way toward the kitchen.  “ _Please_  tell me you do not have a girlfriend.”

“I don’t-”

“He doesn’t have a girlfriend.”  You huff, plopping down on the couch with a glass of wine now in hand.  Thor is now stuck between to fuming women - each for different reasons, of course.  “Sup, I’m the sister.”  You greet, drunkenly offering her your hand to shake.  She misses the quiet ‘or something like that’ you mumble under your breath.  “It’s good to see you again!”

She cocks an eyebrow at that, eyes darting to Thor who is now insanely nervous you’re going to say something stupid. 

“Yeah, we shared breakfast this morning!  Or...well, I had breakfast.  You didn’t cuz it didn’t fit into your diet or somethin’.”  The glass in your hands catches the light and your drunk brain reels at the knowledge that there’s more wine to come.  You miss the glare she fixes you with.

“Uh...I wasn’t here this morning?”

What?  Yes, she was.  Oh...wait...

“No?  Oooh!  Wow, Thor, you’ve  _really_  got a type.  She’s a dead ringer for the girl from last night.”  You hiccup, then break out into giggles at the fact that you just fucking hiccuped from being drunk.

Beside you, Thor hopes the couch opens up and swallows him whole.  But knowing damn well that he’s stuck with your drunk, sorry ass, he recovers quickly - despite the death glare the woman from the bar is giving him.

Upon closer inspection, he realizes that, yeah, she does look like the chick from last night.

“Look, she doesn’t mean it.  She’s just being a bratty _little sister_ ,”  Thor says, pushing you away from his almost lay.  When he turns to chastise you, he catches a whiff of the liquor on your breath and nearly gags.  Wow, he knew you were a lightweight, but you were three sheets to the wind at this point. “Who seems to be insanely drunk.”

“Oh, no.”  The woman sighs, obviously none too happy about being so rudely interrupted.  Casually, she offers, “should I get out of your hair?”

“Probably for the best.”  He grunts and it is abundantly clear she doesn’t expect that answer.  “I need to make sure this one doesn’t choke on her own puke and figure out why she’s shit faced and ruining my night when she was supposed to be spending the night at her boyfriends?”  The latter part of his monologue is directed at you and you shrug, pulling your glass up to your lips and take a pull of your wine before popping your lips at the dry taste.

“Yup.  She  _was_.  Turns out he’d rather spend the night with the naked woman I found in his bed.”

Silence falls over the room as Thor and make-out-chick make shocked eye contact.  Without a word, the two rise and Thor shows her to the door, promising to call her (which he won’t) after he’s gotten to the bottom of this.  She understands, calling a ‘chin up, sweetie!’ your way before pecking your best friend on the cheek and disappearing into the night.

“Sorry I ruined your night,” you sigh, slumping lower into the couch.  “She had great tits.”  You say, pawing at your own absentmindedly.  “I’m sure you would’ve enjoyed fucking ‘em.”

“Yeah, I’d definitely been looking forward to it,”  Thor says sarcastically, coming to stand in front of you with crossed arms.  He does his best to ignore the way you’re groping your own breast.  “Y/N.”

“Hmm?”  You glance his way, a feat that proves harder than expected with how much alcohol is coursing through your system.  After blinking your eyes forcefully a few times, the two Thors in front of you melds into one.  You smile dopily at him.  “There you are!”

“Y/N, what did you mean ‘he’d rather spend the night with the naked woman you found in his bed’?”

“Just that!”  You announce, setting your now empty glass on the coffee table with a frown.  “Ga- _moooo_ -ra.”  You sound the name out with a giggle, sucking your tongue against your teeth.  Suddenly, you purse your lips.  “She had great tits too!  Not better than mine though, so what gives?”

Thor is silent for longer than is comfortable, staring you dead in the face.  You almost ask if you’ve got something on it, but his rage is palpable in the small room and the vaguely sober part of your brain tells you to shut it.  Finally, he speaks, and his tone sends shivers down your spine.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.”  No time is wasted.  From the second Thor makes up his mind, he begins long, strong strides towards the door.  Your hand (surprisingly) catches his.

“Noooo,” you whine, falling forward against the couch cushions.  When you pop back up, your best friend is looking at you blankly.

“Christ, you’re drunk.”

“Yup!”  You giggle, popping the ‘p’ and offering him your glass for a refill.  With a roll of his eyes, he obliges, returning a moment later with a full glass.  At the moment your lips touch the liquid, you give an overexaggerated gag.  “This is water!”

“Yes, it is.  You’re drunk as a skunk, and I’m not going to try and get a conversation out of you when you can barely see straight.”

“I can too!”  You huff at Thor, your eyes glancing ever so slightly to the side where his double in your vision resides.  “Thor, tell Thor I  _can_ see straight!”

He fights the urge to facepalm.

After about half an hour and several glasses of water later, you’re finally starting to sober up.  But only slightly.  You’re not ready to let this buzz fade.  You’re not ready to face reality.

Thor’s done his best to keep you at bay, keeping you away from the ice cream and booze.  He allowed you to try and put something on to distract you, but the second you started playing Adele as loud as your sound system let you, he promptly pulled the remote out of your hands and put on a more soothing Spotify playlist.

“It’s his loss, Y/N.”  He offers, taking your water from your hands now that you’d calmed down.  The callouses on his thumbs catch along the smooth skin of your hands as he brushes them gently.  It sends a small spark through your system.

“Oh my god, you sound like my mother.  ‘Plenty of fish in the sea, Y/N!  It’s his loss!’”  You blow all the air you hadn’t realized you’d been holding through your lips and do your best not to giggle at the overexaggerated raspberry.  “And here I thought I would be breaking my dry spell.”  You jest with a shrug.  Thor gives a small, sad smile.

“Well, it’s not like it’s been that long...right?”  You chuckle at him, shaking your head and rising from the couch.  Now that you’d mostly come back to your senses, you figured you’d help clean up.  Your silence prompts further urging from your friend.  “Right?”

“Well,” dishes and cups clink in your hands as you make your way toward the kitchen sink.  You think hard, trying to nail down an exact time line.  Eventaully you just say, “If you don’t consider a couple months  _that_  long, I guess.”

“How many months are we talking?”  When you look to Thor he’s gotten closer, leaning against the kitchen island.

“Four or five.  I honestly lost track.”

There’s a commotion as Thor slips, his hand sliding from the island in shock.  Being that it was the only thing holding him upright, he very clumsily recovers but you’ve already seen him.

“C-come again?”  You tick an eyebrow up at his shocked tone.  “F-five  _months_?!  Jesus, Y/N, how have you not spontaneously combusted?”

“My dear friend the rabbit.”  You answer simply, staring at his dumbfounded expression.  When he makes no move to indicate that he understands, you sigh.  “A vibrator, Thor.  It’s a type of vibrator.”

So maybe you weren’t completely sober...

Again he chokes on air, staring at you wide-eyed.  He mumbles out a slow ‘ah’ and you chuckle at him.

“Not that it’s like the real thing or anything.”  You grunt.  There is where the two of you seem to agree.

“Not much can live up to the real deal.”

“Hence why I went in my best lingerie.”  You’re facing each other now, your arms crossed tightly over your chest.  “What a waste.”  When Thor cocks his head, you elaborate.  “He didn’t even see me in my skivvies.”  You huff.  “I wore them for nothing!”

After a few moments of silence, a thought dawns on you.

“Hey, does your brother still wanna bang me?”

“Y/N, what the actual fuck?”

“What?!  I’m  _horny_ , Thor!  Horny and alone!  I mean, I get all dressed up, I even waxed for this - and that’s fucking  _painful_ , lemme tell ya!  I was all excited that finally, _finally_  I’d be sleeping with my boyfriend again and I could give my imagination a break, but he was too busy fucking his coworker!”  Thor’s quiet as your tirade ramps up more and more.  “I mean, just look at these tits!”

Neither of you is expecting for you to whip your shirt off and throw it his way, but you’re too fired up to care.

Thor, on the other hand, is struck dumb.

“Did you know I passed up on lunch with Val today?  She offered to take me to my favorite cafe, but I didn’t want to chance being gassy or stinky cuz my favorite dish has entirely too much garlic, but here I am!  Unsatisfied by my lackluster lunch and unfaithful boyfriend!  Well,  _ex_ -boyfriend!”

This whole time you’ve been waving your arms, your breasts bouncing in their lacy confines and Thor hears you, he swears he does, but with the way you look right now?  With those skin-tight jeans and mouthwatering bra?  Well...he has to hold your shirt in front of his dick, lest you notice how painfully hard he is.

Finally, he finds his voice.

“Y/N, can you put your shirt back on please?”  His voice is strained but you’re too riled up to notice.

“I mean - just look at me!”  He gulps.

“I am, Y/N, believe me.  Now, please.  Put your shirt back on.”  You bat the offending garment out of his hand when he offers it to you, moving toward the living room once more.  Like a lost puppy, he follows.

“I mean, who would pass this up?  I sure as shit wouldn’t!”

“You’re right.”  He agrees, hoping beyond hope that if you hear what you want will calm you down enough to realize that you’re stripping in front of your best friend.  He borderline begs.  “Clothes, please.”

Instead, you get  _more_  naked, dropping your pants next as you show off your legs and ass to the man before you.

“I mean, I know I’m not like the women you normally bring home, but I’m not bad looking!”  You huff, turning before him as he stands slack-jawed.  “Just look at this ass!  Do you know how good I am in bed?  Better than fucking Gamora-”

Finally, Thor snaps.

“Oh for the love of-”  With a roar, he’s on you, any clothes he was thrusting your way abandoned on the ground as he wraps thick arms around you and tugs your lips to his own.  Simultaneous moans bubble in your chests and any thoughts you’d had have flown clean out the window.  It’s only a few moments before you pull apart, but by the time you do you’re absolutely breathless.  Blue eyes stare into your own as your chest rubs against Thor’s in time with your panting breath.  He growls.  “Just shut up.”

Everything in your body is telling you to abort, abort right fucking now before you do something you regret.  But then it’s been  _so_  damn long, and Thor’s lips had felt  _so_  damn good...

“Thor,” you begin, trying desperately to get your heart rate under control.  Your hands have other ideas.  “Push me away.”  You beg, your hands ghosting over his torso, dipping lower and lower.  “Because I don’t have the strength to pull back.”

He opens his mouth to answer, no doubt something snarky and all too  _you_ but then you cup him through his jeans and shutter against him.   _Christ, he was massive._

"I think you and I both know that’s not going to happen.”  He rumbles, his voice lower and thicker than you’d ever heard it before.

You weigh your options as though lust filled eyes stare down at you.  You could push him away - and though you’re oh so much smaller than he is, he’d let you.  He wasn’t a barbarian.  But then again...a barbarian is exactly what you could use right now...a man to throw you over his shoulder and have his way with you all. night. long.

So instead of pulling away, you lean in closer, your breath tickling at his throat.  The action causes his hips to jolt, rubbing his erection against you.

You moan.

He as your near naked chest brushes his own, his cock stirring further in his pants. Here you are, his best friend, almost naked and  _wanting_.  Wanting  _him_ ~~the way he’s wanted you for far too long~~.  You beg him to fuck you without an ounce of regret or embarrassment, sober and ready to feel every inch of him against every inch of you.

Well...he’s not gonna pass up an opportunity like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> behold the return of my ~~hilarious~~ terrible text convos. I am far too easily amused.

Oh,  _ow._

You’re not sure what hurts worse; your head or your - oh shit, wait…that means…

Your eyes burst open in an instant, immediately landing on the strong arm thrown over your belly.  One that is much thicker than Peter’s that you’re used to.

Everything moves so slowly it feels like time has stopped.  Your eyes trace up the veins in the thick muscle of the arm, slowly growing closer and closer to a face.  Finally, you see your suitor and have to clasp your hands over your mouth as to not scream at the top of your lungs.

Lying beside you, naked as the day he was born - and oh shit, so are you - is Thor the whore Odinson, your best friend on the planet.

_No…no no no no no…oh god, please tell me I didn’t drunkenly fuck my best friend._

You do your best to sneak out of the bed, praying this doesn’t go down like some cheesy rom-com.  But of course, it does.  The moment you begin to pull away, Thor tugs you closer, spooning you right up against his naked skin and good Christ almighty he’s hard.

You squeak lightly at the feeling of his dick digging into the curve of your back and you hate to admit it but…it feels  _good_.

His breath continues to puff against the nape of your neck and you shiver violently, ass rubbing against him even harder in the process.  The moan he lets loose in his sleep has you reeling and - oh  _god_ , you have  _got_  to get out of here!

It takes far longer than you would’ve liked, but finally you’re free to see the carnage around the room.  As your eyes sweep over the strewn clothes, the wronged dresser, and now empty bookcase as the books have taken up new residence on the floor.

Oh good God, Thor had you over all over every inch of this room and at the sight of the aftermath, it all comes flooding back to you.

Your walls clench at the memories and you gulp.

“Mornin’.”  A groggy voice behind you reminds you that you’re still in his bed, though you are thankfully out of his arms.  His eyes are still closed, a blissed-out look on his face and his hand somewhere under the covers.

Wait…is he…

“Thor, are you pumping your cock right in front of me?”

His eyes shoot open at the sound of your voice, shock settling over his features as he remembers just who he spent the night with.  Instantly, he throws his hands over his face as he falls back against the pillows again.

“Oh, God.”  He bellows.

“Yeah, you’re telling me.”  Your head takes up residence in your hands as he surveys the room too, his face remaining lax for a few moments.  Suddenly, he smirks.

“So…hell of a way to break your dry spell?”

You’re unamused by his comment, staring blankly at the wall of muscle in bed beside you.  His smirk never wavers.

“Well?”

“What?”  You huff, not bothering to wrap a blanket around you as you scoop up your clothes.  Obviously, he had seen you naked already and in plenty of embarrassing positions.  There was no point in covering up.

This does nothing to help the morning wood he’s sporting.

“Fine!”  You finally cry, sliding a shirt over your bare body.  You thought it was yours, but with the way it practically swallows you alive proves that it is, in fact, Thor’s.  “Yes!  The sex was great, a hell of a way to break a dry spell.  You fucked me silly and I am sore as all hell.”  He looks pleased as punch.  “Now, let’s never speak of this again.”

* * *

To his credit, Thor actually listens to you.

Your night of wild sex becomes a thing of the past, and much to your surprising ire, you fall back into your usual banter.

Thor doesn’t mention your fling to his friends, or hell even to his brother.  You’re thankful for that.  You know that Loki would never let you live down the fact that you fucked his brother six ways from Sunday.

Even when you go to visit Thor’s family he seems to do his absolute best to ignore the elephant in  ~~his pants~~  the room.

Thor’s mother, however, does not.

“You alright, darling?”  Frigga asks, cornering you when you come back from the bathroom.  The boys are somewhere with their dad, the sounds of their squabbling floating through the house.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”  You shrug off, hoping to god she’ll drop it.

She doesn’t.

“Thor told me about Peter.”  She says on a sigh, a hand coming up to cup your cheek.  “I’m so sorry my dear.  I knew he wasn’t right for you, but I never thought he’d pull something like that…”

“Yeah, me either.”

“Drink?”  God, Frigga always knows just what to say.  With a smile and a nod, you agree and follow the elegant woman into the kitchen.  “So then,” she begins when you both have a glass of wine in your hands.  “Peter obviously hadn’t been doing his job as a boyfriend.  Y/N…are you being taken care of?”

“Of course!”  You laugh off, meeting Frigga’s eyes.  “Living with Thor means I get to split the bills, I can split the chores.  Peter never helped me with any of that.  Thor takes better care of me than he ever did.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that.  But that’s not what I meant.”  The woman you’d always considered your second mother cocks an eyebrow at you.  “Y/N, is anyone taking care of your more… _carnal_  needs?”

The drink that had just been your saving grace becomes a choking hazard as you inhale it down the wrong pipe in surprise.

“F-Frigga?!  Are you sure I shouldn’t be concerned about  _you_?  Seems like you’ve suddenly lost your mind!”  You lay your palm across her forehead in jest, not quite sure how else to get the hell out of this situation.  You’d known this woman practically your whole life.  You had never had any kind of sex talk with her, nor did you desire to!

“Oh, hush child.”  She bats your hand away, taking it in her own.  “You’re a grown woman now.  Though I’ll always see you as that little rascal that got up to no good with my sons, it hasn’t escaped my attention that you’ve grown into a strong young woman.  A woman with needs.  Now, don’t lie to me, young lady.”  She fixes you with a dry look, slightly pursing her lips as she sizes you up once more.  “Someone has taken care of you recently, but it wasn’t Peter.  Tell me who.”  It’s not a question.

“Oh, uh, no one really.  Just a one-night thing that I’d rather never think of again!”  Can she hear how fucking nervous you are?  Surely.  This is Frigga we’re talking about, here!  “Just a lucky lay.”   _Where the hell did that come from?_

“Any chance it could be more?”  She questions, the smirk you always see on Thor’s face playing on her own.  God, he is  _so_  his mother’s son.  “Look, dear, I just want you to be happy.  And satisfied.”  She giggles.

“Please, Frigga.  I’m ok!  I promise!  Peter was always too busy for me.  This is like a blessing in disguise.  As for…the other guy, that’s never going to happen again.”

“And why not?”

Thank god, someone cuts this conversation short.

Damn it all, it’s the very man you dread seeing most.  This doesn’t escape Frigga.

“Mother!”  He cries, Loki hot on his heels.  Upon seeing you, the younger brother gives you a slow smirk, looking between his brother and you.  Did Thor tell them?!  Surely not.

“Oh, please, boys!”  Frigga’s voice pulls you back to the present and your eyes away from Loki’s and you realize you’ve missed the entire argument.  Well, thank god for little miracles.  “It’s late, your father needs to rest.  So do I!”  With a gentle smile, Frigga plucks your glass from your hand.  “Thor, take Y/N home, will you?  I think it’s time we all called it a night.”  Before you can leave, she catches your arm and pulls you close enough to whisper, “think about what I said, dear.  You deserve to be taken care of.  In every way.”

She gives you a meaningful look, eyes flicking to Thor again before boring into your own and god you cannot get out of there fast enough.

Maybe she had a point?  I mean, you’re an attractive woman!  You’re funny and smart!  You can move past this!  No one said it had to be Thor that you sleep with again!  Just go to a bar!  Grab the cutest guy there, and have a little fun!  That’ll work!

But then Val asks how you’re doing after your breakup and you realize you are more than wrong.  That, and you hadn’t really thought about Peter in two weeks.  Instead, it’s been Thor who’s heavy in your mind.

“Wow.  I wish I could’ve forgotten about my ex cheating on me so easily.”  She says as the two of you are at lunch one day.  “But then again, you only caught Peter with another woman.  I caught Hela  _with_  another woman.  Like, biblically.”  She shakes her head at the remembered visual.  “You can’t unsee shit like that.”

“Yeah, I guess.”  You huff, surprised by just how quickly you’d forgotten about Peter.  “Maybe it’s because he hadn’t touched me in so long?  I kinda saw it coming, in a fucked up way.”  You admit.  “Not that sex with Peter was something you could really miss.”

Wow, where did that come from?

“What?”  Val asks, suddenly incredibly intrigued.  “I thought you enjoyed sex with Peter?”

“I uh…I did?  But…”  You struggle for a legit reason, but can’t seem to find one.  The look that crossed Val’s face lets you know that she knows before you do.  “What?”

“You got laid.”  She says so suddenly and surely that you almost drop your drink.

“What?!”

“The only way you get over an ex that you were with for that long was if you fuck someone new and they fuck the ex straight outta you.”  The shit-eating grin that crosses her face suddenly makes you very jumpy.  “So, who was it?”

You’re silent as you gape at her, unsure how to answer.  You can’t tell her the truth, that’s for sure.  She’d had a thing for Thor for far too long to drop that particular bomb on her.

“Nobody.”  You answer quickly, avoiding her eyes.  “I uh…I didn’t catch his name.”

“Damn shame.”  She huffs, ignoring the glare she gets from the family at the next table over.  “Did you at least get his number?  If someone fucks you that good, you can’t let them walk away!”

“N-no.  I didn’t.  Just one wild night that we’re going to  _drop_  and never talk about  _again_ , yeah?”

“ _Fine_.”  She grumbles as the checks arrive.  “I just hate to think that you let your best lay ever walk out of your life!”  The glare you fix her with shuts her right up.  “Ok, ok!  I’ll drop it.  But if you can…I’d try to find that man.  And not let him go.”  With that, she excuses herself to the bathroom and leaves you to stew in your own thoughts.

There’s no way she had a point here.

No. possible. way.

But then why were you pulling out your phone and shooting Thor a text.

His text back is instant.

_Wow, that’s not ominous or anything, Y/N.  You good??_

You chew your lip as you stare at your screen and wonder how to respond.  Finally, you type out -  _Yeah, yeah.  I just want to make sure I can talk to you without some chick sucking your face off._ You can practically see him laughing at that.  _Remember that night we promised we’d never talk about again?_

Were you really going to do this?  Would there be any coming back from this?

“Hey, you ready to roll?”  Val’s sudden return makes you jump and hit send before you can stop it.  With pure terror, you stare down at your phone and the offending text that reads ‘delivered’.

_Maybe I will._

Well…this is happening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we’ve all been waiting for!!! Don’t worry, I won’t dangle the carrot in front of your noses again - you’ll actually get to read the smut this time lol

“So!”  Thor announces as he slams the front door behind him.  “You finally came to your senses and are ready to admit that I’m the best you ever had, isn’t that right Y/N?”

Your ‘actually, yeah.’ is obviously not the answer he’s expecting as he drops everything in his hands at the admission.

“Wait, you serious?”

“Yeah, I am.”  You say with a shrug.  “Sure, Pete hadn’t fucked me in months, but he had never fucked me like,” you flail your hands in Thor’s general direction, terrified to make eye contact. “That.”

Silence looms through the apartment for a few moments.

“You’re shitting me right now, right?”  You don’t answer.  He doesn’t like that.  “ _Right_?”

“Uh…no?”  You sigh and pat the couch beside you.  “Look, Thor, this is weird for me.”

“Weird for me too, dude.”  You flinch at the word.  You knew he didn’t see you as a dude,  _obviously_ , but…why did it rub you such the wrong way.  “I was just fuckin’ with you before.  But he really didn’t satisfy you?”

“Whoa there, overachiever, I never said that.”  You snort at his grimace and know you’ve just slightly injured his male ego.  “I said he never fucked me like you did.  I didn’t say he never got me off.”

“Did you have a point, Y/N?”  He asks suddenly feeling very trapped.  Well, did you?

After a few moments, you know what to say.

“I think we should try again.”  He laughs at first, thinking you’re just yanking his chain, but when you don’t laugh along with him realization smacks him upside the head.

“Y/N, where the hell is this coming from?”

“Well, at your house your mom cornered me and-”

“You told my  _mother_?!”

“No!”  You screech, eyes snapping to his more than uncomfortable expression.  “But you know your mom, she could see that something was going on even if she didn’t know exactly what.”  You take a deep breath to rebalance yourself.  “Look, she got me thinking.  I do deserve someone to take care of me, but I’m not sure if I’m ready to get back into the dating game just yet…”

“Y/N, what are you asking of me?”  His face is almost unreadable.  Blank, and ever so slightly hesitant as he awaits what you have to say next.

“I’m not asking for any kind of commitment.”  You rush, knowing that that’s the last thing Thor’s looking for.  You miss his look of disappointment.  “I guess…I’m asking if you wanna be friends with benefits?”

His eyebrows shoot up to damn near his hairline.

“Yeah, I know.  It’s crazy.  It could ruin everything.  But I wasn’t lying when I said it was great.  Honestly, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it…”  A slow sexy smirk passes over his face and you find yourself struggling to look away.  So, of course, you start to ramble, as you usually do.  “You don’t have to tell me how it was for you or anything. I don’t need to know if it was the worst thing you’ve ever experienced, don’t think my ego could handle it. In fact, I’d probably prefer if you just didn’t tell me, I mean-“

“Y/N.”

“I know you’ve been with some real lookers. And from what I’ve heard coming from your room, they’ve been pretty great-”

“Y/N.”

“And I’m not gonna try and fool myself. We were drunk.” A lie.  “I’m sure I wasn’t too exciting, huh?”

“Y/N!”

“Yeah?”

“It was the best I’ve ever had.”  Is he being sincere right now?  Why is he being so sincere right now?  You need happy go lucky, joky Thor!  Not the Thor that’s looking at you like he’s going to eat you alive!!

“O-oh…”

Wow, when did it get so hot in here?  Is he having trouble breathing too, or is that just you?

“Y/N, you said it yourself,”  he breaks the silence. “We’re best friends.  It could ruin us.”

“I know.  But I think it’s worth a shot.”  After a few minutes of him sitting beside you, running over the whole idea in his head, he nods and looks to you.  

“Ok, Y/L/N.  You’re the one with a plan for everything.  I assume you’ve come up with rules?”

He knows you so well.

“Protection.”

“Obviously.”  You snort at the indignant look he grants you.  Thor may be a whore, but he’s no idiot.

“While we’re doing this, no other women.”

“I thought you said this wasn’t a relationship kinda deal?”  He doesn’t sound angry by any sense of the word, more curious than anything else, but your heart still leaps into your throat.

“It’s not!  But you know I’m not good at sharing.”  He mumbles in agreeance at that.  You punch him lightly in the shoulder in retaliation.  “Besides, it’s only fair.  You don’t get to have me whenever you want _and_  every other girl who’ll throw themselves at your feet.”  He grumbles a reluctant ‘fine,’ and you continue.  “We don’t tell anyone.”

He doesn’t seem to have a problem with that and you chalk it up to him not wanting to lose his reputation as a lady killer and horn dog - though you doubt he’d ever use that exact wording.

“You got a timeline?”  He asks hesitantly.

“Not really?  I guess just as long as it all remains good, clean fun, all’s fair.”

“Not too clean, I hope.”  You roll your eyes at his wink and the way he licks his teeth hungrily.  “Ok, so until further notice.  Got it.  Anything else?”

“If it ever gets weird or we wanna call it off for any reason - like we’ve met someone or something, I dunno - then everything goes back to the way it was, no questions asked.  We remain best friends who’ve seen each other’s nasties, and that’s that.”  He’s quiet as he muses over the whole deal.  Finally, he speaks.

“So what you’re telling me is I get to have sex whenever I want?” He questions with an altogether too big smile.

“Pretty much, yeah.”  You shrug with your arms crossed tight over your chest.  “Within reason, of course.”

“Of course.  So when does this little arrangement take effect?”  Instantly, Thor’s eyes become predatory, raking over your body and lingering on the curves of your hips.  You think you even hear something akin to purring but dismiss the thought quickly.

“Oh…uh, I dunno?  I didn’t really think about that…”  Your tongue slides over your bottom lip, his intense eyes snapping to the movement instantly.  Heat shoots through your body, your blood absolutely catching on fire.  You may have been semi-drunk last time, but being with Thor isn’t something you just forget.  The man knows what to do with what he’s got and the way he’s looking at you now has your eyelids becoming heavy.  He returns your hooded stare with his own and takes a calculated step forward.

Before you can so much as blink, you’re being crowded into the wall behind you.  His green eyes seem to burn holes into your skin as he stares you down, big hands ghosting up your sides until they’ve reached your jaw.  You gulp when they cup your tender skin and goose flesh breaks out all over.

“Thor, I didn’t exactly-” he pulls a gasp from you with a sudden and sharp nip at your earlobe.  You shudder violently, wet heat pooling between your legs.  “-dress for the occasion.”

“You think I care?”  He asks, his lips a breath away from yours.  Words are impossible at the moment, his presence too much to produce any coherent thoughts.  “Y/N.  I got to see you in that lacy little number last week - thank you Peter - ow!”  He nurses where you suddenly smacked his shoulder.  He chuckles at your firey look and bites his lip in return.  “Look, all I’m saying is…you’ve already got me going.  No lingerie necessary.”  And as he rubs his hardness against your hot skin, he makes his point well known.

Electricity shoots through your limbs when his lips connect with yours and you whine openly into his desperate mouth.  Your arms wind tightly around his neck, tugging him ever closer.  Your tongues battle for dominance, his massive figure locking you against the wall.  Arms stand taut on either side of your head as he rolls his sinful hips into you, and your whines blossom into full-on moans.

You’re on the borderline of crying ‘fuck me’ when he throws your arms from his shoulders and bends to wrap his strong hands around your thighs.  You squeal when he wraps your legs around him and slams you into the wall, giggles erupting in surprise.  He smirks at you then, more than pleased with himself when he returns his lips to yours again.

‘Bed,’ you want to tell him ‘take me to bed.’  But you’re both too desperate to move.  Especially when his rock hard cock aligns with the juncture of your hips just right, bumping up against your clit with every roll of his hips.

Words are a feat, most of the English language escaping you every time you open your mouth.  Breathless sighs and high moans are all that you can produce as he molds to you against the wall and ditches his shirt.

“C-condom?”  You manage when his fingers latch into your panties.  Thank Christ you were wearing a dress, his hurried hands rucking the material of the skirt up and ditch the granny panties you’re sporting before he even has a chance to see them.  He doesn’t answer your request with words, instead produces his wallet from his back pocket as he bites your collar bone.

It’s all a blur - how he reaches between the two of you to slide his fly down, his knuckles brushing against your lips.  You’re pinned against the smooth wood of the kitchen wall, your palms struggling for purchase as Thor’s fingers find your soft skin.  The groans bubble out of your chests simultaneously, his finger immediately sinking down to the knuckle.

“Oh, fuck!”  You cry, head knocking the wall as you throw it back.

“I almost forgot how tight and wet you are.”  He growls, curling his finger deep inside of you before adding a second.  His name becomes a prayer as he coaxes you closer and closer to your impending orgasm.  “That’s it, baby.  Cum for me.”  His eyes drink up every face you make, memorizing the way your eyes squeeze tight when he brushes a certain spot within you.  “There we go.”  Finally, his thumb catches your bundle of nerves and you tumble over the edge with a cry of his name and one very dangerous thought - Peter had never made you cum that quickly.

With a little bit of your desperation ebbed, you struggle with his wallet, throwing it to the floor when you’ve found your goal.  He plucks the metal packet from your fingers quickly, rolling the rubber onto his massive cock and you gulp.  Last time you were too busy buzzing with liquid courage to realize how fucking thick he is.

This time?  

Well, this time you’re 100% aware that he’s going to leave you limping tomorrow.

There’s little warning as he snaps, burying himself inside you with only a handful of thrusts.  The burn of him stretching you and the denim of his barely open pants make your head spin.  He has to stop as soon as your bodies are flush, lest this end up being too short for his liking, but then you’re squeezing him, nails digging into his bare shoulders and begging him to fuck you.

Who is he to deny a woman what she wants?

He braces his palms against the wall, your open legs resting against the crux of his forearms and biceps as he angles _just_ right until your mouth falls open and you can’t hide your sweet sounds from him anymore.

“That’s it, baby.”  He goads.  “Lemme hear how good I’m making you feel.”  A particularly deep thrust has your eyes slamming open, meeting the green fire of Thor’s eyes.  “Peter never fucked you this good, did he?”  When you don’t answer right away, Thor freezes, his hand departing from the wall for only a moment to smack your bottom.

“No!”  You cry out, your hands searching for purchase on the wall.  “No, Thor, only you.”  You cry, sweaty palms sliding against the smooth wood.  “Only you fuck me this good!”

“That’s right, baby.  Only I can fuck you like this.”  Any thoughts of realizing you and your best friend fell far too easily into that dirty talk flee your mind as he resituates you on his arms, hitting you deeper than before.

Both of your cries come quicker as you cum for the second time that night, barely able to hold on as Thor’s powerful thrusts quicken until he’s cumming with his own cry, then slumping against you.

“Oh Jesus,”  you wheeze under his weight.  You tap his shoulder lightly, a silent cry ‘uncle’.  “You’re kinda crushing me.”

He chuckles, pulling away to peck a quick kiss to the tip of your nose - one you quickly bat away as he lets you down.  Gently, your feet find the ground and you only wince slightly when he pulls out to tie the condom off.  Now that your heartbeat is returning to normal, your cheeks flush as you think of the quirky kiss he’d just given you.

That sure as hell didn’t happen last time.

“I tell you what, Y/L/N.”  He says as he reenters the room, palming himself back into his pants now that he’s softened.  “You’re going to have to start wearing dresses more often.”  The last thing you expect from him right now is a kiss, but the one he presses against your lips is searing and has you hot and bothered all over again.  “Because that was the hottest thing  _ever_.”

You snort at him, eyebrows rising now that the blood hammering in your ears is starting to calm down.

“You’re such a dude.”  With a swat to your ass that has your cheeks turning instantly hot, Thor pulls you to his bedroom for the next round.

“Didn’t hear you complaining, princess.”  This time, his pants  _and_  boxers are thrown immediately to the floor.  He insists you keep the dress on.

“No,” you giggle as he pushes you down to the mattress.  “No, you didn’t.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves. I am so sorry for falling off the radar again. I meant to give a life update post but never found the time to do so. Immediately after my 6k Celebration, my mother came in town and life got hectic. I’m fighting my current apartment on legal crap (oh so much fun) and was looking for a new apartment (which is a nightmare in and of itself but thank god I FINALLY found one.) I am struggling to make rent cuz I don’t make SHIT. My grandparents health took a sudden turn and now we’re all trying to get them to move closer to their kids so they can take care of them but they are so damn STUBBORN (its where we all get it) and that’s an ongoing battle. Yay.

Two weeks.

Two fucking (literally) weeks of the best sex of your entire life.  Of marathon sessions, of exploring every inch of each other’s bodies.

Two weeks of Thor Odinson ruining you for any other man ever.

The two of you had christened every inch of your shared place - save for Thor’s bed.  His shower, dresser, and floor?  Sure.  But not his bed.  You refused to be taken where so many other women had been taken.  And he understood, didn’t argue.

Because of that line, he’d practically moved into your room.  You had the bigger mattress anyway, so it worked out perfectly.  Things were going perfectly and you didn’t have any other cares in the world.

That is until Peter texts you out of the blue.

_Hey Y/N/N, I know I’m the last person you want to hear from right now but I rounded up your things and figured you might want them back…_

“What the actual fuck?”  You bellowed as you read the message, your eyebrows pulling low and a sneer making its way across your lips.

“What’s up?”  Thor asks, pressing a kiss to your bare shoulder from behind.  He bears breakfast for the two of you - a plate in each hand and is silent as you hold the phone up for him to see the rest of the text.  _I’ll be working late this week, but Gamora will be home if you wanna come get it at any point._   “Is he fucking serious?”

“I guess.”  You huff, grabbing the plate of eggs and bacon from Thor’s left hand and locking the phone before dropping it on the table.

“He’s too much of a pussy to see you so he’s got his goddamn mistress doing his dirty work?”  Thor’s voice is borderline a growl as he shovels food into his mouth.  It’s so painfully domestic, the way he’s perched in the chair beside you, his arm over the back of your chair - you, wearing his shirt like a nightgown.  Then he’s looking over at you, all malice melting from his handsome face.  “Are you alright, Y/N?”

It’s usually your nickname on his lips unless the two of you are in the throws of passion.  You’ve known each other for so long, first names just sound so intimate and it’s how you know he’s really, truly worried for you.

It makes you smile, and you cup his face in your hands to pull him closer.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?  I’ve got a real man to keep me company now.”  He snickers at your dramatic tone, pressing a kiss to your lips, then your nose and returns to his meal.

“And don’t you forget it!”  His large hand squeezes yours before he rises to get a refill.  It takes a few moments before you realize you’re staring after him like some lovesick teenager.

He smirks when he catches you staring at his ass in your favorite boxer-briefs and shakes it until you’re snorting.

Neither of you seems to have a problem with how intimate it all feels and how very  _not_  friends-with-benefits it all is.

* * *

 

 _I'm a big girl_ , you tell yourself, _I can do this._

Peter’s apartment building looms over you and you swallow past the dryness in your throat.  You were so ready to get this over with, ready to get your shit back and get on with your life.  But you were not ready to see _her_ again.

“Hey,”  Thor’s voice breaks through your thoughts, his warm hand clamping down comfortingly on your shoulder in the cool air.  “I’m right here.  It’s gonna be alright.”  A breath.

“I know.”  You say, more so trying to convince yourself than your best friend.

“C’mon, you little bad ass.  Let’s get this over with and then I’ll treat you to dinner.”  A smile crosses both of your faces.

“Now how can I say no to that?”  He chuckles, holding the door for the building open for you, then the elevator.

“You can’t.  It’s all part of my master plan.”

“Oh?  And what masterplan is that?”  He cocks an eyebrow, smirk growing wider as he stares you down.

“The plan to get you back in my bed of course.”  He chuckles at your eye roll, pressing a quick kiss to the crown of your head as the doors open and any retort you had lined up dies on your tongue.

You were here.  

Peter’s floor.  

Just several paces away from his door.

You gulp.

_Now or never._

The door opens after three knocks, Gamora’s perfect face staring back at you.  She’s as disarmingly beautiful as she was the first time, curly brown hair that bleeds into fuchsia, curves in all the right places, and impossibly green eyes.  Her dark skin goes on forever in the incredibly tight, small outfit she’s wearing and when her eyes travel beyond you and to your company, you freeze.

She sizes Thor up like a predator would size up a kill.  Dark eyes scanning up and down his massive body, perfect lips pulling up into a smirk at what she finds.  She definitely likes what she sees - who wouldn’t - and it sets your teeth on edge.

“Y/N,”  She greets, though her eyes remain glued to the man she’s set her sights on.  “And this is…?”

“Thor.”  You snap, answering for him all while keeping your glare trained on her.  At the tone of your voice, she looks to you once more and cocks a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“Thor?  Hmm, it’s nice to meet you.”   _Yeah, I’m sure it is._   “Won’t you come in?”

You push past her, maybe a little more aggressively than necessary - but hey, it’s that or bite her fucking head off.

“Where’s my shit?”  You snap, hands settled on your hips and you finally let yourself get a good look at her.  She’s in a tight, tiny black dress and the coolest black heeled boots you’ve ever seen.  Bitch.

She’s obviously dressed to impress, and you suddenly feel very ordinary in your jeans and t-shirt.  At least your cardigan added some shape to the ensemble, but damn…she did look good.

“In the boxes.”  She motions to the corner of the living room before turning to Thor.  “Thor?  Hmm, I’ve heard a lot about you.  And now I understand why Peter was so jealous of Y/N living with another man.”  She settles a lithe hand against his impressive forearm and hums, eyes tracing the muscle there before looking back up to his schooled face.  “I can see why.”

He simply stares at her, eyes trained on her face.  Not drifting across the beautiful skin offered to him or the way she leans against the counter to offer him a better view of her chest.  After a moment, he just grunts and shakes her hand off before approaching you.  With a comforting smile, he places a hand on your back then leans down to pick up the boxes.  He easily hoists two all on his own, leaving the third, smallest, and final box for you.  When you right yourself and nod to him, a door in the back of the apartment opens and moments later Peter himself walks out.

“Y/N.”  He greets, obviously flustered.  He’s somewhat dressed up, button-up shirt rolled up to his forearms, slacks, and leather jacket thrown over it all.  Even with Thor just in a form-fitting sweater and jeans, Peter looks underdressed in comparison.  And it doesn’t escape you how his eyes flick to your companion, then Gamora, then back to the other man again.  “Thor.”

“Quilliam.”

“It’s Quill.”  He gruffs and it takes everything you have not to smile and give Thor the biggest kiss ever at that little dig.  Peter was very prideful about his name.

“Yeah, I don’t care.”  Peter is more than obviously perturbed at Thor’s couldn’t-give-less-of-a-damn attitude and the way his woman is currently eye-fucking Thor.

And at that moment, what had been jealousy and fright that Thor may like her attention melts away as he smiles to you and nods to the door.  Ignoring her existance completely and looking at you like you’re the only person in the room.

“You ready,  _babe_?”  You nod, doing your best not to fluster to the point of disfunction at the little pet name.  Still, a weight that had been suffocating before lifting from your chest.  It seems to take up residence on Peter’s chest now as your ex looks more than uncomfortable.

“ _Babe_?”  He questions the pet name, eyebrows furrowing.  “I thought you guys were just roommates?”  Accusations live in his tone and you’re about to ask him just what the fuck he means when Thor steps up.  All too calmly, he places the boxes down, and pulls you closer to him.

“Oh, we were.  Unlike you, she was faithful.”  His eyes swivel to Gamora and suddenly her confident air is gone - melted away by the pure hate and disgust in Thor’s eyes.  His intense stare flicks back to your ex.  “She trusted you.  Was true to you all while you were fucking around with someone who couldn’t give less of a damn if someone is  _taken_ -”  Gamora shrinks now, Thor’s anger boiling to the surface.  “throwing herself at me all while Y/N is inches away.”

Peter balks at that, eyes darting between Gamora and Thor all while she sputters to deny it.  You’re struck dumb, watching as Thor tears into the two people who’d been plaguing your thoughts as of late.

“But then she came home, drunk and upset because her sorry excuse of a boyfriend - excuse me, ex boyfriend - broke that trust.”  Something akin to a growl rumbles in Thor’s chest.  “Someone had to show her what she’s actually worth.”

“I know!”  Peter suddenly scoffs, to preoccupied by the dig at his manhood to hear the innuendo in Thor’s tone or the words beyond ‘sorry excuse of a boyfriend’.  “Look, I texted you half a million times saying I was sorry, Y/N!”  He has the audacity to soften, looking like a kicked puppy.  “You never responded.”

“She was a little preoccupied.”  Thor supplies with a feral smile and you can feel the air get sucked out of the room as Peter just gapes.  You can almost hear the cogs in his head turning as he points from you to Thor then back again.  Finally, it clicks.

“Y-you fucked  _Thor_?”  He screeches.  Something inside you twists at the look on his face - the same agonized, betrayed look  _you’d_  worn when you found another woman in  _his_  bed.  That something snaps, and suddenly your filter is  _gone_.  You like that look on his unfaithful face, you want to see it again.

“Yup.”  You finally speak, tone clipped and more than satisfied with yourself.  “Lost count of how many times.”  A shrug.  “And lemme tell you, it’s been  _good_.”

You can tell from the way his jaw is ticking that Peter’s teeth are clenched so hard his head hurts.

This was just too good.

“Well great.  I’m so happy for you.”  He snaps making for the boxes Thor’d set down.  “Now let me help you with these so you can get the fuck out.”  Before he can reach them, however, Thor’s standing before them up, staring Peter down with a challenge just  _screaming_  in his pretty, green eyes.  You can almost hear the ‘come and get it, little man.’

The feeling blooming in your chest - and low in your belly - at it all is too good to keep all your ire from bubbling to the top.  So you dig.

“Oh, that’s ok Peter!  Lucky for me I brought someone bigger.”  You say all too sweetly, knowing just how to get under his skin.  As the words sink in, his eyes narrow and he steps back to give Thor room as the blonde picks up the weight effortlessly.

“What?”  He asks, obviously put out by your claim.  “Y/N, Thor and I are like the same height.”  Behind him, Gamora raises an eyebrow and you snort.  Even she knows that’s a damn lie.

“Yeeeeah, that’s not the size I was talking about.”  Still lost at your meaning, he flexes his muscles, sidling up next to Thor to test the size difference between their biceps.  Thor looks less than amused.  It’s no comparison, but - “I was talking about your _peter_ , Peter.”

Peter gapes.

Gamora scowls.

Thor just fucking preens, damn Alpha shit that he is.  He’d bring that up again later, you just know it.

“Karma’s a bitch,  _baby_.”  You smirk, Thor doing the same as the two of you make your way out of the apartment.  Before making your final exit, however, you turn to Gamora with the most self-satisfied smile on your face.  “Guess I should be thanking you, huh?  I mean, if it weren’t for you I’d still be  _faking it_ every time!”  

And with that, you let the door slam behind you.

Checkmate, cunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Steve Rogers' Dad voice* LANGUAGE!!

**Author's Note:**

> Updated every Wednesday


End file.
